


Rick Grimes vs. The Fourth Wall - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Always remember the feelings part, And SOOOO HOT!!!, Crazy shit happens here!, Daryl - Freeform, How can you explain this work miss?, I love it so damn much!!, I mean threesome with a double character?!, I read it three times alredy cuz this was PERFECT!!!, I wanted to see them use something more, I was a little dissapointed, It's pure perfection, Lost you are so crazy!!, M/M, No angst too, People NEEDS to read it, Porn, WHAAAAATTTT?!, Well you cant explain it, With FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELINGS, daryl dixon - Freeform, dixon - Freeform, feeeeeeeeeeeelings, rick grimes - Freeform, you know what I mean??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the work Rick Grimes vs. The Fourth Wall by 1lostone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rick Grimes vs. The Fourth Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184849) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> What is this??!!  
> Posting on Wednesday? WHAAAATTTT??!!  
> AND DOBLE POST??!!  
> WHAAAAAAAATTT??!!
> 
> ohhh yeaaah, you deserve this 1lostone!!!  
> we were so shocked and amused and (why not?) drunk for more smut after we read this one!!  
> you deserve double post just because that was amazing and it was SO original!!!  
> and Daryl sandwich?  
> JESUS!! that was one in a million!!!  
> even when MaroonCamaro said she comented on that part... but well... I can't even describe what that was...  
> just perfect!!!
> 
> The other reason why I post today (and no tomorrow) is because just barely an hour ago Mr Norman Reedus liked PIxieReedus pic on instagram and THAT WAS SOMETHING!!!  
> first things first, she loves him since '97... and she STALKS HIM to death... and this is the SECOND TIME she gets his like and it is something for us on our little corner of the world...  
> wich takes me to, maybe, Norman wanted to see some porn edits with his boyfriend.... and ALL MADE SENSE!!!!  
> he wanted Rickyl love, so, we gave him love...
> 
> so Norman, if you are reading this (I know you are little fucker... you LOVE this porn photos) thank you for your guest kudos, and thank you for sharing this with Andy... we both know that you BOTH are perv af...  
> we are too, so, we are all happy... ENJOY THIS!!! and DON'T TOUCH YOURSELF!!!!  
> JEZZ!!! you have to control yourself boy!!!
> 
> ups!! sorry for that... I know Norman loves this kind of things, I KNOW he reads every single fic you write people... is just amazing and a little bit scary... but he loves us for this, we all know this...
> 
> okaaaay, I have to stop babbling...  
> please, enjoy!!!

Just a little piece of what you lost if you didn't read Lost's history ~~(that was some heavy shit right there... I'm so idiot when I'm tired)~~ :

 

 

> “Okay guys. Er. Assemble.”
> 
> Rick jerked his shocked gaze over to the woman--- oh. Ohhh, Yeah, broken neck, forced Macarenaing, Daryl... _right._
> 
> Both Daryls moved to the foot of the bed. Rick flexed his wrists and scrambled up so that his back was against the headboard. There was a ... lot... of naked Daryl in front of him.  In a mad attempt to preserve someone’s modesty (Rick honestly wasn’t sure if he was trying to do a solid for the Daryls or himself) he jerked his gaze to the back of the cavernous room, where Lost waved again, grin bright.  
> 
> Rick sighed deeply.  “Okay-- what the _hell_ , Lost?”
> 
> “Oh no! _You two_ wanted to be sassy. _You two_ couldn’t keep your hands to yourself. _You two_ didn’t want to admit to the feelings before the bow chikka wow wow, so now you’ve got your hands full, eh?” She waggled her eyebrows.  “See I meant it when I said that I get to control everything here. Sort of. You two keep managing to fuck up all my other attempts to get you together*, but that’s neither here nor there. What you _do_ need to worry about, Mr. Grimes, is that you have two entirely naked and interested Daryl Dixons here.” She stood up and almost skipped forward, walking around the two Daryls, indicating them- or possibly just their asses-  with a Vanna White ‘tah-dah’ motion. “I mean, _look_ at them.”
> 
> Both Daryls nodded and smirked with identical smirks. Rick swallowed hard, still trying to avoid the blazing... nakedness... in front of him. He focused on Lost’s hazel eyes with a sort of desperate intensity.
> 
> “So, with all good heroic tales, there has to be a quest, right? A puzzle? Some kind of ... oh, I don’t know... conflict?”
> 
> The Daryls nodded. Rick found himself nodding too.  
> 
> “So! You have a couple of choices here. I’ll leave all y’all to work out the details. The thing you need to know, is that if you pick the wrong Daryl then you guys get to spend the rest of your eternity down here with me.  And yes, I’m actually this annoying all the time, so that should be some serious motivation right there. If you pick the “real” Daryl Dixon, then I send you back, with no one meeting their untimely deaths.”
> 
> “That's..." Bullshit.  "That’s..." _Genius_.  "How the hell am I supposed to tell?”
> 
> Lost sighed. “Well, that’s where the quest comes in. See, they can’t tell you. Neither of them can. He’s not allowed to indicate, or hint, or communicate who he is in any way. Who knows? Maybe I don’t even know which is which.”  
> 
> Rick doubted _that_ very much.
> 
> “And look- you guys don’t have to have sex. I mean, if you want to, I wouldn’t say no, but it’s all your choice. If you can resist both of them and their.. Er... _assets_ , then you’re a better man than me, buddy.” Lost huffed out a breath. “Look. I’ll even go away. When you figure it out, knock on the door and we can go from there.”

* * *

Go read if you didn't read it!!! YOU MUST!!!

and FINALLY, the REAL work, no my stupid words...

 

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: 

<https://flic.kr/p/VXzQUY>

<https://flic.kr/p/Xef5F2>

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
